Perfect Stranger's Contest!
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: The original stort - perfect strangers is by Immortality Is Overrated. SO READ IT. this is what i think should have happened on chapter 19 - PARTY AT SASUKE'S Rated M for Mild Sexual Themes.


Then, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Sasuke smirked and extended a hand, "Dance with me?" It wasn't much of a question than it was a demand, but I smiled anyway and took his hand. "Sure," I said, and he led me to the living room (slash) dance floor. I felt like almost everyone was glaring at us, holding hands, and making our way towards the dance floor. Outwardly, I was cool and calm, and prepared to dance. Inwardly, I was panicking and screaming and running around frantically. **WE'RE GONNA DIRTY DANCE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY **_(our)__** OUR**_** LIFE!**

_**Can I be your friend?  
This is how I feel  
I'm in need of love  
So let's dip up out of here**_

_**Ooh you're just my type  
Everything's so right  
I just wanna chill  
So let's dip up out of here  
(Let's dip up out of here)**_

We mixed into the crowd of students and I started to move slightly to the beat. I felt Sasuke's eyes go up and down my body, and looked around to see that practically everyone else around us was grinding. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Sasuke, suddenly, grabbed me by the waist, twisted me around, and pressed our bodies together. I was blushing twenty different shades of red, but kept my pace. "Comfortable?" he whispered hotly in my ear. (**Actually, I really am comfortable with my ass pressed up against your crotch.**)

I smirked and (I have no idea where this braveness was coming from) whispered lowly, "You have no idea."

Inner-Sakura had tears coming down her eyes. **I'm so proud of you!** The scene could compare to Lee and his "YOUTH!" landscape.

_**She's fine too, but I want you (I'll admit it)  
This just ain't no game, these just ain't words (That I'm spittin')  
If you could see the thoughts that's in my head (That's in my head)**_

_**I'm a playa yeah it's true  
But I'd change the game for you  
Wanna see what it do **_

I was actually enjoying myself. It really couldn't get any better than this: I was grinding with the boy I loved—

Yes, that's right: I said _love._ I, Haruno Sakura, am in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Hooray. Whoop-de-do. Surprise of the century. Now, back to my moment.

—and I was completely ignoring all the death glares I was getting from the fangirls around me. The thing that freaked me out the most, though, was that I thought I saw Sai looking at us, _smiling_ with Tenten and Ino next to him, the both of them _smiling as well_.

Hold on. I thought Sai was by (soon-to-be-ex) boyfriend, and Ino was Sasuke's (soon-to-be-ex) girlfriend. So why were they smiling at us grinding, which is close to having sex with your clothes on?

**Probably we're seeing things…it's kind of dark anyway, **Inner-Sakura reasoned.

_Probably…_

(A/N: For those of you who know this song, I'm not going to include the Lil Wayne part cuz it's gonna be, you know…weird.)

_**Can I be your friend?  
This is how I feel  
I'm in need of love  
So let's dip up out of here**_

_**Ooh you're just my type  
Everything's so right  
I just wanna chill  
So let's dip up out of here  
(Let's dip up out of here)**_

The song was ending, and I started to slow down my movements. Sasuke loosened his grip on my waist for a minute, before the song changed into one I didn't recognize. I finally dethatched myself from him, but he pulled me close again once more. "Thirsty?" he asked. His hands were dangerously close to my ass, and I blushed like mad. It really was hot in here. "Uh-huh," Sasuke smirked and led me up some stairs and I found myself exactly where I started; Sasuke's room. He shut the door and turned to me with a lust filled look and next thing I knew I was pinned down on his bed with him hovering above me, kissing my neck almost painfully soft.

"Sasuke…what are we doing?" He chuckled and stopped kissing me, much to my misfortune as he said "what do you _think_ we are _going_ to do, Sa-ku-ra?" I blushed as I put 2 and 2 together.

**THIS IS OUR CHANCE SAKURA! HE WANTS TO DO US! LETS GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS! **Inner-Sakura told me.

_And what exactly does he want?_

**OH COME ON SAKURA ARE YOU THAT DUMB, HE WANTS US!**

_Oh…I see…_

"Uh…Sasuke, what am I going to do for a drink, I am thirsty you know?" I said, but Sasuke simply smirked and started kissing my neck again "You _really _want something to drink?" Sasuke whispered against my neck, I just simply nodded, not knowing what I was getting myself into. He whispered 'relax' as he started kissing me everywhere he could. My neck, my arms, my face, everywhere but my lips.

"Sasuke" I whined "You're not kissing my lips" I pouted childishly but my pouting was interrupted but Sasuke smashing his lips onto mine, seconds turned to minutes and it seemed like hours before Sasuke and I stopped kissing, it was hard to describe, it was a mix of soft and caring and rough and passionate and it totally blew my breath away.

"You ready for your drink, Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said near my ear, blowing cool breath on it and making me shiver. "Yeah Sasuke, but the drinks are d-down there, aren't they?" Sasuke chuckled darkly and I finally got an idea at what…I would be…uh drinking.

"Sasuke…am I going, uh to you know…drink…youryouknow?" Sasuke laughed again and nodded as he kissed me again. "And then we are probably going to…uhyouknow?" He nodded and then said "Most probably"

Within less than a minute, Sasuke and I were stripped of our clothes, I didn't know how it happened and I don't know where they are, but oh-my-god he had a beautiful body.

"You like what you see?" Sasuke said as he caught me staring, but I mean how could you not? "Yes Sasuke, I do" He growled in response and kissed me again, "You like what you see?" I asked back, imitating his voice, Sasuke nodded and said "Oh yes, Sakura…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" I blushed and kissed him,

**OH GOD, HE THINKS WE ARE 'THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN' HE HAS EVER SEEN!**

_Oh, my …I love him so much._

Sasuke kept kissing me while holding me tenderly, this was it, I was going to give my virginity to Sasuke Uchiha, the boy- no man that has saved me from dying so many times. I loved Sasuke Uchiha

_Knock, Knock, Knock_- Which was unfortunately was followed by the person who knocked walking in anyway.

"Yo, Sasuke…So like is there any more alcho- OH MY GOD SAKURA?" Naruto screamed as he walked in on the girl he _used _to love and the guy who saved her life.

END


End file.
